The Day he was the Perfect Man
by ShortySilly16
Summary: sesshomaru in the present calls his ex out of the blue, but where silance once was, romance took up the space.


and so for half a day he was the most perfect guy you could ever hope to have.. he was cuddly and flirtatious, and oh so gentle... his warm embrace, his little teasings, his rubbing my cheek softly after gagging on him so badly..

"Your not use to this are you?" I shook my head no.  
I closed my eyes as he rubbed my cheek so very softly.. it was something I never thought I'd ever experiance, the touch of a mans hand against my face.. it was so soothing, I loved it.. soon we both got up, and on the way out of the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror for a brief second, my eyes where slightly wet, and my lips where pink, my nose looked fine, though it was moist as well. That always happened when I did that with him for some reason, I figured it must have something to do with a lack of oxygen or from gagging so much. "What was that look for?" he asked looking down to me. "Nothing" was all I said as he was smiling behind me and I quickly exited the small room. He sat down next to his friend in his brothers old bedroom, he was already playing video games on the playstation 2. Though I'm sure he was curious as to what we where doing in the bathroom, but jaken didn't say a word. The two of them played war games for a while, I was abit unattantive, I was too busy thinking of how the day had started.

I heard the phone ring, and I was still in bed. I rolled out of bed and answered it. "hello?" I said, I surprisingly didn't sound that tired. "Hey it's Sess" my eyebrow raised, it was a former lover of mine, but we could never seem to get along well enouph to make things work. "Hey what do you want?" I said as casually as I could. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today." he replied, he seemed like he was in a rather good mood. "Ya sure" I said with a yawn after, it was a quite one so I figured he didn't hear it. "ok I'll be over in a little bit then"  
"ok bye" "bye" I then hung up the phone.

I got changed and brushed my teeth, I heard someone at the door. "Come in!" I yelled from the bathroom, just having placed my tooth brush in the holder. He came in and I hurd a little bell ringing at his feet was a small pup, I soon started petting it. "Aww! It's so cute!" "ya, her name is rin, she follows me everywhere, I don't even need a leash for her. I tell her to come and she comes, she doesn't chase anything but butterflies either so she doesn't run off any" he said as I continued to pet the small excited pup.  
Her fur was soft and fluffy, it was brown with a slight goldish tint to it and she had an orange and collar on with a little bow and bell. Sesshomaru was still standing, looking down to me and the fluff ball. He kneeled down and petted her too, we soon went to the living room and he layed on the floor.  
"What wrong? Tired"  
"ya that little thing sleeps, but she steals my pillow, she also got me up pretty early to go out side" he said looking tired. I smiled as the pup played with a ball "well you can take a nake in the recliner if you want"  
He shook his head no and poked me after I got out of my chair and sat on the floor. I poked him back and he tickled me.  
"Hey!" I said laughing and squeezed my arm to my side so he didn't have access to my arm pit anymore. He laughed and played with the puppy some. She ran right over to him and licked his face. Sess then layed his head on my lap and tickled me again, I laughed once again. I then heard a small rubble.  
"Was that your stomche? Did you want something to eat"  
"Ya sure"  
"I'll let you have this new stuff I got, its called ramen soup"  
"Aww my pillow has to go?" he laughed and hung on to my leg as I tryed to get up, he finally let go and I laughed looking down to him.  
I went to the next room where the little kitchen was and opened the coburd and grab a cup of ramen and unwraped it, I read the directions. I put water in the cup and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes. Sesshomaru came in after the ramen was cooking and read the directions too. 'What you think I'll make a mistake?' I thought, but then just let it go. I stood by the mic till it beeped, leting us know that the food was done. I took out a fork and sturred it as Sess sat at the table. I placed it infront of him and I hurd the doorbell ring, I went and opened it. I opened the door and I saw a strange staff with two heads, I looked down.  
"Jaken, I should have known it was you" he walked in and sat next to his friend. The pup ran over to his feet and sat under the table, hopeing for some food. Sess began eating the ramen.  
"How is it?" I asked him,"do you need any salt or pepper"  
"No its pretty good." He replied, continuing to eat. The pup went behind a chair and layed down, it must have warn itself out. Sess looked over to it and got up to see what it was doing. "She's just finding a place to lay down" I nodded. He was done with his ramen and took care of the cup and I took the fork and put it in th sink. He gave me a hug, I only came to the bottom of his ribs but I liked it, my head was snug against his stomache, it wasn't rumbling anymore. I smiled up at him and he did down to me, jaken laughed. "you behave now" he said to me.  
"But I am behaving" I pouted as I let go of sess but held on to him with one arm as he did me., then I huged him once again then we seperated. We all discided to go for a bike ride sence jaken had his little bike and Sess had a skate board. We all went out side, and the pup followed her master, I grabed my bike, but jaken and I walked our bikes so not to scare little Rin. 


End file.
